The present invention relates to production of tantalum-tungsten alloys of 7.5 to 15 w/o alloy, a well known high strength-at-high temperature alloy used in furnace heating elements and shields, high strength, corrosion resistant springs, getters in halogen lamps and other applications.
State of the art processes for making ta10W involve complex melt cycles.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tantalum-tungsten alloy product and process of making it characterized by higher yields and lower cost while substantially matching properties of the state of the art products.